


A song for my sweetheart

by weirdoevolving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Kanaya is running late for her 5th wedding anniversary dinner but when she comes home she finds that Rose has different plans for the night.





	A song for my sweetheart

Kanaya ran home as fast as she could, not believing that she was going to be late for her wedding anniversary. She went to the brooding caverns to see how things were running then she was supposed to go back home to her wife to celebrate their fifth anniversary with a lovely dinner. That was until she found out that a few of the eggs that they believed to be dead hatched. Kanaya stayed to help, planning to stay for only half an hour but she lost track of time and stayed for almost two hours.

As she ran home, Kanaya tried to think of ways to apologize to Rose for being late. She knew that Rose wouldn't care, but Kanaya still felt terrible. When Kanaya got to the front door, wishing that they had a car, she found Karkat standing next to it. He was wearing a nice button-up shirt and a pair of dress pants.

"Hey, Kanaya," he said, smiling at her as if he knew something she didn't. " Welcome home."

"Um, Karkat. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Kanaya asked, feeling bewildered. Instreading of getting an answer, Karkat pulled out a bouquet from behind his back. It had Roses (of course), Amaryllis, red Carnations, and a few Daisies. Tucked into the flowers was a note. Kanaya pulled it out and saw that it's written in Rose's elegant writing. She cast a suspicious look at Karkat before she started to read.

My Darling, Kanaya  
When I was picking out this bouquet, I didn't know what any of these flowers meant. At first, I was choosing flowers that looked the most beautiful together; then I realized that wouldn't be enough. I wanted to say something with them, so I asked Jade for help. With her help, I think that I got it right.

Amaryllis symbolizes splendid beauty. I picked this one because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
The red carnations mean love, and the daisies express loyal love. I picked these because I love you more than anything. I'll remain loyal to you for as long as you'll have me.  
I had to include Roses for obvious reasons.  
I love waking up next to you. I love making breakfast with you. I love making you laugh. I love that I get to spend the rest of my life calling you my wife. You have made me the happiest woman in the world for the past five years. I can't want to spend another five years with you.

Love, your faithful wife, Rose

Kanaya was crying by the time she got done with the note. She tried her best not to stain it with her jade tears but found it very difficult. She looked at Karkat to ask where is Rose so she could kiss her gorgeous wife, but Karkat didn't say anything. He just offered his arm to her with a warm smile. Not having any other option, she took it.

Karkat opened the front door, and when Kanaya entered, she gasped at the sight before her. Along the wall were jade and purple paper lanterns. Each lantern had a shape cut out on the front, so it cast a shadow on the opposite wall. The first one had their names written in a heart like the ones from Karkat's teen romance movies. The next one displayed Kanaya and Rose sitting outside and looking at the stars. The next few were cut-outs of them going on dates. When they got to the last two lanterns, Kanaya started to cry again. The second to last presented Rose proposing to Kanaya, and the last one was of them standing at the altar, exchanging their vowes.

"Who made these?" Kanaya asked. 

"Rose did. She came over to my place to practice," Karkat replied. Kanaya carefully touched the lantern. No one has ever done something this kind and thoughtful for her. She never thought she could fall more in love with Rose. Karkat tugged at Kanaya's arm. With one last glance at the lanterns, she let him draw her away.

Kanaya soon found herself in the garden. More paper lanterns were hanging from the flower beds and tree branches. Sadly, the lights didn't have anything cut out on them. Kanaya followed Karkat to the end of the path and found a chair sitting in front of some instruments, one of which was Rose's violin. Kanaya was about to ask what was going on, but Karkat cut her off before she could.

"I'm going to tell her that you're here," Karkat said before he disappeared. 

Kanaya sat there in the dark, waiting for whatever was next. After a few minutes, footsteps could be heard. Kanaya watched as Jade, Dave, John, and Rose appeared from behind the tool shed. All of them were wearing very nice clothes. Rose set a smile to Kanaya.

"Hello, Kanaya," Rose said as the others went to their instruments. 

"Hi, Rose. Uh, what's this," Kanaya asked gesturing in front of her.

"Well, it's our fifth anniversary, so I decided to do something special. I wrote you a song." Kanaya almost choked at Rose's words.

"You wrote me a song?" 

"Well, I had help from them," Rose pointed to the others behind her. Jade smiled and waved at Kanaya. She waved back. 

"What is it called?" 

"Lilith In Starlight. We put a lot of work into it. To be honest, we just barely got it done. I was picky about it because I wanted it to be perfect for you. I put all my love for you into this song." Rose said as she tucked her violin under her chin. 

Even though John was the first to start playing, Kanaya couldn't take her eyes off her wife. It was light and airy, a bit like a music box. Rose was next to start playing, and as soon as the first note left the violin, Kanaya knew she was a goner. It began off deep and sad. It hit Kanaya like a wave that was going pull her down, and drown her. Kanaya let it. 

It felt like time has stopped as the music filled the air. An hour could have pasted, and Kanaya wouldn't have cared. All she cared about was taking in as much as she could. Taking in as many notes as she could and letting it fill her mind and heart. Kanaya took a deep breath as if she could breathe in the music.

Soon the music slowed back down until Rose played the last note. Kanaya didn't clap or say anything. Her brain was still trying to hold onto the previous notes.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked nervously when her wife hasn't done anything. Rose looked at the other who just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what was going on either. Suddenly Kanaya got up and made her way to Rose. 

"Kanaya ar-" Rose began to say but was cut off by Kanaya kissing her. The kiss took Rose's breath away and made her heartbeat go triple time. Right as Rose's lungs were about to give out, Kanaya pulled away.

"I love it! It was so beautiful." Rose smiled at her wife, very pleased with herself.

"I'm glad you love. For a second, I thought you hated it since you were quiet for so long." Rose said, which made Kanaya laughed. 

"No, I love it with all my heart. I was in shock. I can't believe that a song that beautiful is for me." 

"Don't forget the lanterns!" Jade called before John pulled her out of the garden along with the others. 

"Oh, the lanterns! They're so beautiful too." Kanaya said, with a smile on her face.

"Good to hear. It's a lot of work to get them to look like that." 

"Rose, I appreciate what you've done for me. All of this," Kanaya gestured to the lanterns," The song. It's all perfect. I don't even know how to begin to say than you."

" You deserve all this and more." Kanaya pulled Rose into another kiss. This one not as long as the last one, but still filled with just as much passion and love. " I love you so much, Rose," Kanaya said when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Kanaya."

"Thank you, Rose. Truly, I don't think I could thank you enough." 

"I can think of one way you can thank me," Rose said with a suggestive smile.

"That's a good way to start, I suppose." Rose took Kanaya's hand and led her inside towards the bedroom.


End file.
